Quizás sí podríamos funcionar
by Warden2033
Summary: Así es como debió de haber sido el capitulo 3 :) "Quizás sí podríamos funcionar", pensó ella sintiéndose tan bien en los brazos del pequeño Lannister. No importa si la Reina Dragón, Cersei Lannister o quien sea intenta ponerse en su camino, Sansa era una loba que había sobrevivido a las peores cosas y estaba dispuesta a luchar para mantener a su pequeño león cerca de ella.


!Hola a todos! Esto simplemente no podía dejar mi cabeza, creí que Sanrion estaba muerto después del capitulo de la semana pasada, ¡pero el ship sigue vivo! Honestamente debería estar durmiendo ahora, mañana tengo examen de calculo pero estos dos valen la pena :3 Lea el final para más notas.

* * *

Los muertos estaban por todas partes, gritos desgarradores de mujeres y niños rompían tanto sus oídos como su corazón. El miedo se apoderó completamente de sus músculos y apenas podía moverse, se preguntaba en qué momento los muertos la encontrarían y despedazarían como al resto. Escuchó su respiración y el martilleo de su corazón contra su pecho era tan incesante que Sansa creyó que se le saldría.

Sansa giró su cabeza y se encontró con sus ojos desiguales. Tyrion le dio una mirada comprensiva y llena de dolor al reconocer su inminente muerte. Pero Sansa no estaba lista para morir, había pasado demasiado como para dejarse vencer. Sacó la daga que Arya le entregó momentos antes de la batalla y le dio a Tyrion una mirada alentadora.

Su exesposo entendió el mensaje y sacó su propia arma, viéndola con esos ojos tan llenos de emoción y terror. Solo entonces se dio cuenta de que no se habían soltado de las manos desde que corrieron para salvar sus vidas.

Se miraron por unos momentos más, hasta que Tyrion llevó la mano de Sansa a sus labios, besándola suavemente. Incluso a través del cuero Sansa sintió su calidez. Él le sonrió y Sansa comprendió que este podría ser su último momento juntos, así que sin pensar ni razonar se inclinó y capturó sus labios con los de Tyrion. Fue un beso breve, un simple roce, pero fue suficiente para sentirse un poco más segura. Cuando se separaron, ambos asintieron y se prepararon para salir de su escondite y tratar de salvar sus vidas…

Corrieron tanto como pudieron. El vestido largo de Sansa ciertamente no era de ayuda, pero al menos se mantuvo a la par de Tyrion. Finalmente llegaron a un lugar relativamente seguro, Varys y otros sobrevivientes se escondían allí, Sansa y Tyrion se mantuvieron lo mejor escondidos posible. Stark apretó con fuerza su mano a la de Lannister y este hizo lo mismo. Pasara lo que pasara estaban juntos en el final.

De repente todo estuvo en silencio, los gruñidos de los wights dejaron de escucharse. Cuando asomaron la cabeza para verificar, todos los muertos ahora yacían en el piso. Sansa estaba confundida, tenía tantas preguntas, pero ahora no importaba realmente. Estaban a salvo, habían sobrevivido y eso era todo lo que importaba.

Lentamente todos salieron del pequeño hoyo que usaron como refugio y miraron consternados la escena, sin embargo, el alivio estaba presente en cada rostro.

Se sintió repentinamente débil, exhausta por todo lo que acababa de pasar. Sin más, dejó caer sus rodillas respirando entrecortadamente, todo lo que quería era llorar de alivio, pero debía mantener su imagen como Dama de Invernalia, no podía permitir mostrar debilidad. Una pequeña mano se posó reconfortante sobre su hombro, cuando Sansa alzó los ojos se encontró con la sonrisa aliviada de Tyrion Lannister.

Sin una palabra, decidiendo que su reputación no importaba en ese momento (¡había sobrevivido a un ataque de muertos viviente, maldita sea!) abrazó a su pequeño exesposo conteniendo las lagrimas que se acumulaban en sus cristalinos ojos. Sintió los brazos de Tyrion rodearla y ella apoyó la cabeza en su hombro, mientras él acariciaba suavemente su cabello. Necesitaban desahogarse después de haber estado al borde de la muerte.

"_Quizás sí podríamos funcionar"_, pensó ella sintiéndose tan bien en los brazos del pequeño Lannister. No importa si la Reina Dragón, Cersei Lannister o quien sea intenta ponerse en su camino, Sansa era una loba que había sobrevivido a las peores cosas y estaba dispuesta a luchar para mantener a su pequeño león cerca de ella.

* * *

Gracias por leer, esto es solo algo que quise escribir luego del hermoso momento entre estos dos. Para quienes siguen mi historia "No todo los leones son crueles", no se preocupen porque la historia no esta abandonada, simplemente necesitaba tiempo para replantear bien el fic y continuar la escritura. Eso sí, no esperen actualización muy pronto porque la escuela esta a punto de acabar y el semestre ya se va por lo que he estado muy ajetreado. Espero comprendan

!Saludos!


End file.
